Many user devices, such as smart phones, media players, appliances, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wrist watches, computers, and television systems, can utilize software applications, commonly known as “applications” or “apps”, to perform a variety of functions, including but not limited to playing media content and accessing specific media streams on the internet. Applications can often be downloaded onto a user device over the internet, such as from an online application store.
Apps each have a user interface that enables the user to control the functions of the app. One type of interface is known as a Graphical User Interface (GUI), which enables a user to interact with the functions of an app through graphical icons and other visual indicators.
In the media broadcast industry, which provides apps that can provide a user with access to media streams, a broadcast entity may desire to provide users with the ability to download apps that feature a GUI that is configured, or “customized”, to utilize the familiarity of local brands or local personalities.
However, existing apps require affirmative actions by the user to customize the GUI of a downloaded app. For example, a user may download an app that features a generic GUI, but in order to customize the GUI, the user must take some affirmative action, including but not limited to contacting a remote server or website to download a GUI configuration or manually altering the elements of the existing GUI configuration.